


For whom the wolf howls

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Theo has decided it's time to confess his feelings.





	For whom the wolf howls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Por quien aulla el lobo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265671) by [Albus_Yawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn). 



> After my first story was better received than I expected, I decided to pubish a shorter one.
> 
> Beware, this story might not be suitable for you, it contains a bit of tragedy, that's why it is rated M. If you don't like these kind of stories, don't proceed.

_"You see, it's better if you take it out you"_

**_ For whom the wolf howls _ **

The sun was rising above the sleeping city of Beacon Hills when Theo Raeken opened his eyes. He was inside his truck, the air conditioner on at its highest level, and even though anyone would hate the extreme cold, he didn't care, because he really had something else to worry about, the same thing that made him park his truck there.

By the side of the vehicle, the old brick structure already on the verge of collapse looked completely opaque, just as he had felt all the time: with no energy, empty, on the edge of the abyss. There was no doubt that despite his apparent redemption, his life was still pure shit.

Theo sometimes wondered if he would know what one felt when is truly happy. After all, everyone deserved that, whatever they had done. However, the answer was always the same: "Of course not. You deserve to suffer"

And so it would have been if Theo had decided to surrender. But no, he didn't want to; so he stood there in front of his destination and about to do what he wanted to do for a long time. He was about to do the only thing that could bring peace and possibly happiness to his troubled life.

After a long sigh, the young man got out of his shinning truck and passed through the old walls. His gaze was fixed on the floor, unable to raise his eyes, as he walked slowly feeling the heaviness you always feels when you say something important. He was so lost in his mind that he did not notice how a fresh breeze caressed his neglected hair. Anyway, what happened around wasn't important, it was nothing compared to the one who was now in front of him, the only one that mattered.

"Hi, Liam," he said in a low whisper that he knew the other had heard. Without letting him answer and still without looking up due to the shame, he continued "Sorry for appearing here so suddenly, but this is something that I have wanted to tell you for some time, something that has eaten my soul, something I need to come out from me.

  
Theo paused to see if there was any kind of denial. As the beta didn't say anything, he decided he could continue.  
"You see the thing is that for a long time, I" his throat was dry, the heart was stuck there; he felt nervous, something he never thought he could feel. Fortunately, a new breeze blew and gave him the strength he needed. "The thing is, I'm in love with you, Liam"

Having said it felt like a great relief, like when you are waiting for your first child, anxious, and the doctor tells you it is a beautiful and healthy baby, or as when you kneel in front of the woman of your dreams to ask for marriage and then after a long wait, she says yes. As in those moments, Theo felt a deep joy, but at the same time his eyes filled with tears.

"And yes" he continued speaking now with the difficulty of crying "It's a little cheesy, but I told you. You can laugh at me if you want, but I love you, Liam Dunbar”

  
And finally he raised his eyes and focused them at the destination of his deep words.

  
There, surrounded by the yellow grass thanks to the drought, was the elegant stone, tall, imposing, full of memories, and in the center, carved to perfection, was written:

  
"Liam Dunbar"  
1996 - 2017

In the middle of that silent cold morning, with the sun barely rising fully, all that was heard was a long, deep, heart-piercing howl filled with sadness and impotence and pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst, but this idea has been in my mind for a long time.


End file.
